MISS X
by flororstar
Summary: Soy Isabella Swan Para el resto del mundo yo era María McCarthy una inteligente alumna cursando 1er año en el instituto; aun cuando sabía lo suficiente para enseñarles a los profesores. SE ME OLVIDA MENCIONARLES QUE SOY UNA NIÑA PRODIGIO A Y UNA AGENTE ENCUBIERTO. "como demonios se les ocurre que el amor podría afectar en mis planes"-cuestiono con cara de escepticismo. "TH"
1. PROLOGO

**LOS MONOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE MEYER PERO LA TRAMA ES MÍA Y AGREGARE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES MIOS. Ahora disfruten de la lectura.**

.

.

.

* * *

La luz irritaba mis ojos, sentía que me dolía el cuerpo y un asqueroso olor putrefacto inundaba mis fosas nasales, abrí lentamente mis ojos y me di cuenta que la luz provenía de una lámpara fluorescente que parpadeaba en o alto del lugar, me retorcí sintiendo algunas molestias y notando que estaba sentada mire a mi alrededor, sentía los músculos agarrotados y me dolía la cabeza.

Ahora analizando bien la situación, me preguntaba como demonios había terminado en este lugar; al parecer era una bodega subterránea o algo así porque había tuberías por todo el lugar además de montones de cajas y un montón de ropa sucia, las paredes eran de lamina oxidada y había un moho asqueroso en el filo del techo por lo que me hacia sospechar que estábamos en un lugar verdaderamente húmedo.

Trate de moverme ya que me encontraba sentada pero me fue imposible porque había unos alambres con púas inmovilizando mis muñecas alas reposaderas del asiento al perecer mis tobillos estaban en las mismas condiciones ya que sentí un dolor lacerante cuando me retorcí tratando de desentumirme.-maldita sea-

Estaba analizando las diferentes formas de soltarme pero todas serian dolorosas y sumando que no tenia ninguna herramienta cerca seria realmente complicado aunque nunca dije que imposible.

-argggss mmss- me desconcentre por un alarido de dolor, no estaba sola porque lo que pensé que era un montón de ropa sucia era una persona y no cualquiera, al parecer era una niña por su compleción. Podría apostar que tenía unos 13 o 14 años pero que hacia en este lugar eso si que tenia que averiguarlo.

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?- cuestione, que sorpresa me lleve cuando la mujer levanto la vista, era nada mas y nada menos que Alice Cullen una niña rica que no mataba ni una mosca ¿pero que demonios pasaba con el universo? cuestione y entonces mi mente empezó trabajar a la velocidad de la luz entonces comprendí que teníamos un problema del tamaño del mundo, en aquel momento que me empezaron a golpear los recuerdos.

.

.

.

.

**PROLOGO**

Isabella Marie Swan es mi nombre, ciudadana estadounidense, mi padre y mi padrino son los encargados de mi educación desde la trágica noche del hallazgo de los restos del cuerpo de mi madre cuando yo tenia solo tres años; soy conocida por tener y superar sus habilidades se preguntaran porque.

Soy agente especial en la agencia operaciones x (acceso restringido), soy especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y armas (m4, barretas, 9MM etc.)

Fui entrenada en E.U.A, Rusia (kresti), china (toksun), Mongolia, Kazajstán, Pakistán, Tailandia entre otros, desde que tenía tres años ahora tengo 16 y estoy por cumplir 17. E estado en muchos países realizando misiones de rescate o de casería.

Pese a mi corta edad e recorrido el camino de la gloria de misiones completadas y el sufrimiento por tener que lidiar con la separación de mis seres queridos, sé que cuando sea mayor de edad tendré el camino libre O para escoger el rumbo de mi vida y pasar más tiempo con mi padre y mi hermano solo espero no sea tarde para ser completamente feliz.

…

Mi apariencia física cambio poco con el paso de los años mido 1,56cm, era igual a mi madre delgada con las curvas suficientes para no perder el encanto, mi busto es a la proporción perfecta con mi cuerpo, soy castaña y el pelo ondulado como el de mi padre, difícil de manejar hasta las caderas, mi nariz es simétrica y mis labios algo desproporcionados más ancho el inferior y mi mirada es la de Charlie color chocolate. Yo diría que algo simplona pese a los muchos halagos por parte del sexo opuesto.

Para el resto del mundo yo era María McCarthy una inteligente alumna cursando 1er año en el instituto; aun cuando sabía lo suficiente para enseñarles a los profesores. **SE ME OLVIDA MENCIONARLES QUE SOY UNA NIÑA PRODIGIO.**

* * *

**NOTA:lo primero es solo una provadita de lo que vendra mas adelante**

** ESPERO LES GUSTE, ACTUALIZARE PRONTO CUALQUIER DUDA O COMENTARIO YA SABEN QUE HACER.**

**TODO SERA BIEN RECIVIDO. CHAO CHAO **

**SI NO TIENES CUENTA DEJA TU IMAIL Y TE RESPONDERE POR ESTE.**


	2. MAL COMIENZO

**_01 de enero. Año 2007_**

Caminando hacia el exterior de aquella casa diviso al anciano recargado en el barandal de aquel balcón

-Buenos días señor Black- dijo Isabella mirando al exterior cuando alcanzo el borde del balcón, maravillándose de la espléndida vista que ofrecía aquella mansión cuyos jardines mostraban un laberinto de plantas y esculturas esparcidas estratégicamente por esos espacios dándole un toque de fantasía a este maravilloso lugar.

-buenos días agente Swan, nah nah, dejémonos de tontería y formalidades sabes que estas en tu casa Bella-dijo el señor Black con una sonrisa acogedora que le recordaba a Jake -¿como te ha ido?-.

-Bueno como desees Billy,-dijo alegremente bella- mmm a sido un viaje muy agotador además de que debo algunos favores por pedir el jet privado de Elizabeth Masen una informante muy importante según la inteligencia rusa, ¿sabes por lo que estoy aquí cierto?- Billy afirmo- tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente.- confirmo bella mordiéndose el labio con algo de duda.

-Así es pero lo hablaremos en la oficina porque nos esta esperando una pequeña sorpresa y por cierto cuantas veces debo recordarte que dejes atrás los tics- sonrió y continuo en su silla de ruedas hacia el ascensor que llevaba al sótano.

-Oh vamos viejo sabes que detesto las sorpresas- replico bella pero sin mas lo siguió por el pasillo.

El lugar estaba en Miami y era muy peculiar con 15 habitaciones que ocupaban los dos pisos superiores cada una con baño propio, todas y cada una con un toque único e irrepetible; los pasillos, la cocina, las salas, la biblioteca y la "oficina" o mejor dicho el banquete de armas, eran los únicos lugares que compartían detalles en decoración: paredes blancas y luminosas, algunas obras de arte por aquí y por allá (la que mas fascinaba a Bella era la pintura de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la organización plasmada en la pared), alfombras importadas de la india con tonalidades doradas, muebles de maderas finas con incrustaciones de oro, salas blancas y pisos de mármol. Un lugar completamente modesto-nótese el sarcasmo.

Quien se imaginaria que aquella casa estaría posicionada sobre el cuartel general de operaciones x un lugar de tres niveles bajo tierra donde se llevaban a cabo todas las investigaciones sobre el crimen organizado en todo el mundo (terrorismo, asesinatos de gentes importantes, desapariciones masivas, secuestros de personas influyentes etc.). El lugar estaba equipado con laboratorios, sala de juntas, gimnasio, sala de tiro y entrenamiento, almacén y archiveros. Todo lo que un investigador querría tener, porque contaban con la mas alta tecnología de la época.

Caminaron hasta el despacho, un lugar muy acogedor donde reinaba la tranquilidad en horas de descanso pero era el lugar donde se anunciaban eventos importantes, Billy abrió la puerta para bella.

Sentía las manos sudadas y tubo el impulso de secárselas en el vestido pero enseguida comprendió que solo se dejaría en evidencia, cuando entro en la oficina sintió que se le seco la boca y su sistema contra emociones se vino abajo.

Que demonios- fue la única expresión que me salió, sabia que era una total falta de respeto pero la ocasión la ameritaba seguro mi expresión facial no tenia precio porque tenia los ojos desorbitados.

Valla así me recibes después de cinco años sin vernos- cuestiono Emmett con una sonrisa en la cara.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y hasta había olvidado las palabras, estaba en shock hasta que visualice a mi padre en la instancia.

¿Ustedes dos que hacen aquí?-conteste con emoción y corrí a abrasarlos, si algo en este tiempo había extrañado cuando me preparaba para ser la mejor agente, era a mi familia: Charlie y a mi hermano Emmett que hace 1898 días que no lo veía, guau creo que se veía muy diferente como lo recordaba; aquel niño de 13 años alto, flaco y debilucho, el niño había quedado atrás, frente a mi tenia un hombre guapo y fortachón, las facciones de niño aun no las perdía pero se combinaban perfecto con las de el adulto de 18. Tenía una estatura bastante considerable ya que su padre Phil media 1,80cm pero Emmett alcanzaba con facilidad los 1,90. El siguió los pasos de mama porque hace mas de 2 años trabajaba para la CIA.

Mama había tenido un romance adolecente con Phil un ladrón de casa habitación cuando trabajaba para la CIA cuando tenia 18 años su relación tuvo una duración de 3 meses de ahí termino embarazada de Emmett, cuando Phil se entero, desapareció o al menos lo intento porque lo encontraron a los pocos meces muerto en una casa en la que al parecer el dueño era traficante de drogas, poco después Rene conoció a Charlie que era el mejor amigo de su supervisor Billy y empezó a tener citas con el, Charlie la apoyo mucho durante su embarazo, hasta le declaro su amor por ambos y de ahí Rene disidió que el seria un excelente padre para su hijo así que se casaron un año mas tarde cuando nuestro precioso hombrecito tenia 9 meses de edad. Tardaron otro año y medio para tener una hija propia por lo que René se tuvo que retirar.

El abraso duro mas tiempo de lo esperado y sentía que los ojos me picaban, sentía tanta emoción de tenerlos de vuelta conmigo, entonces algo dentro de mi izo CLIC, claro como podía ser tan tonta, "tonta", "tonta bella" si hicieran un concurso de ingenuidad tu seguro ganarías.- me regaño mi conciencia.- y empecé a darme de topes contra mi cráneo culpándome por ser tan estúpida, en aquel momento retome mis barreras y las volví a colocar donde antes habían caído y puse clavos extras para que nada la dañara; -creo que me hace falta un par de granadas o una automática para repeler ataques , no crees con el dedo índice rascándose la barbilla – si eso es, ahora vuelvo no te muevas quieres?- comento conciencia bella algo molesta, moviendo las manos con exasperación y caminando en dirección desconocida. -Claro yo te espero tonta pero no te tardes no se como enfrentar esta situación sola-pensé para mi misma viendo al vacío. Entonces los solté y me fui a mi asiento como si nada hubiera pasado y fingiendo tranquilidad.

Tenia que a ver un motivo e especial para que los tres nos reuniéramos eso era seguro; aun recuerdo cuando tenia 11 años que fue la ultima vez que nos encontramos en Irak y necesitaban una espía seguro que una niña que conocía muchas cultura serviría, entonces fui enviada en cubierto como la prima de alguien, las cosas no fueron como se planearon y tuve que eliminar a un hombre fue la primera vez que me manche las manos de sangre, no era la primera vez que mataba a alguien hubo tres antes, pero nunca había visto como la vida se escapaba de sus ojos prácticamente murió en mis brazos. Desde entonces tenia pesadilla y tuve que asistir a terapia para poder superarlo. La misión fallo pero lograron sacarme con vida fue desde entonces me reusaba a participar con ellos. Porque nunca entendieron lo que paso allí dentro.

Bueno podemos empezar ahora que acabo el rencuentro- dijo Billy con una mueca forzada que no era una sonrisa de eso estaba segura, debería recorvar lo mismo que yo.

-Entonces que es lo importante que tienes que decirnos-cuestione con impaciencia, mientras más rápido zanjeara el asunto mas pronto desaparecerían y yo volvería a la normalidad o al menos a ser estable.

Creo que es mejor que tomemos algo de beber- se dio la vuela hacia un pequeño armario, de donde sacaba una botella de vodka y cuatro vasos, y los ponía sobre el escritorio, pude notar un pequeño titubeo al servir, pero lo deje pasar. Tomamos uno cada uno, pero al mio solo le di un sorbo sintiendo un escozor en la garganta y los demás se empinaron el vaso asta el fondo como si nada y se volvieron a servir otro y se repitió lo anterior.

Bueno alguien va a empezar o tengo que esperar a que estén suficientemente borrachos para enterarme de algo que seguramente ustedes ya saben- comente con el ceño fruncido e impaciencia.

Es algo difícil- tanteo Billy el terreno - yo fruncí aun mas el ceño- tienes que viajar de nuevo no te quedaras en Miami iras a una misión en Forks, como agente en cubierto para detectar una organización criminal que se encarga de desaparecer "mmmm"-medito un segundo-jóvenes.- bueno eso no es tan malo no es la prim…-comente pero me corto- en un instituto- aun mejor veré la vida desde una docente- emocionada comente muy pagada de mi misma con una sonrisa- como una alumna dirás-comento y me corto las alas repentinamente y la sonrisa despareció de mis facciones. Mi mandíbula callo.

* * *

**BUENO AQUI SUBIENDO MAS QUE PRONTO, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE DEJEN COMENTARIOS**


	3. NOCHE EN VELA

**HOLA POR AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO Y DEBO CONFESAR QUE HE ESCRITO Y ELIMINADO PÁRRAFOS HASTA QUE MI CEREBRO ENTRA EN ALGO ASÍ COMO UN LETARGO, PERO E AQUÍ EL RESULTADO DE INCONTABLES NOCHES EL VELA PARA PODER ENTREGAR ALGO DECENTE.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTÍSIMA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE S. MEYER.**

**LAS IDEAS O PALABRAS U OPINIONES AQUÍ PLASMADAS NO REPRESENTAN LAS MÍA ASÍ QUE SI TE OFENDE EL CONTENIDO TE PIDO UNA DISCULPA MUY PROFUNDA Y SINCERA Y TE SOLICITO QUE DEJES DE LEER EN EL MOMENTO DE LA OFENSA.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR LAS DEJO LEYENDO Y QUE DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

No era la única con la boca abierta en la habitación, porque conciencia Bella ya había regresado de donde sea que se haya metido con baratijas y una mochila en la espalda,-de que demonios me perdí –cuestiona sulfurada y con una mirada asesina, yo solo negué con la cabeza.-esto no se va a quedar así-reclamo, -como es que a mi no se me toma en cuenta si yo soy la que la a cuidado todos estos putos años-.

.

.

.

-¿Como dices?-cuestione indignada solo esto era lo que me faltaba para decir que había vivido todo- Yo entre un montón de chiquillos ignorantes y desorganizados, corrientes y vulgares, que lo único que saben hacer es quejarse de sus miserables vidas y comportarse como bestias o gorilas- vocifere sin cavilar cuando me recupere de la impresión.

-Espera Bella creo que te eduque de mejor manera y deberías de mostrar un poco más de respeto.-comento ofendido pero en el fondo sabía que había una pequeña incongruencia.

-¿Que mas hay?- demande sintiendo presión en las cienes - tendrás que vivir en Forks hasta que todo haya terminado, vivirás con Charlie y Emmett en el lugar que se te asigne y no podrás revelar por nada del mundo nuestra verdad, ha y tendrás que obedecer en todo lo que se te ordene, en pocas palabras serás mi robot que no opina- comento como quien no quiere la cosa y algo mas bien alguien me decía que esto no era todo y que algo se me oculta.

-Respeto a que si son ustedes los que ya toman las decisiones por mí, - cuestione cabreada - Bueno pero tendré que pensármelo, sabes que yo impongo las condiciones cierto.- recalque - Y si acepto, solo si acepto quiero a mi equipo-. Determine con los ojos entrecerrados.

Si eso desea su majestad eso es lo que tendrá con una reverencia.-bueno será mejor que salgan a comer al jardín, mande a preparar la ala este para que coman a gusto y respecto a los detalles de la misión Isabella, are mandar el expediente a tu habitación; ahora si me disculpan tengo que salir de viaje, fue un placer volver a verte Charlie- igualmente -contesto el aludido cortésmente - y tu Emmett espero verte pronto- yo igual señor hasta pronto – adiós Billy espero tener noticias pronto, oye espera no te vas a acabar esta botella o si, porque podrías regalármela.-dije guardándola entre mis ropas- claro tómala, solo no hagan tonterías porque tu viaje es en dos días – OK -finalice y salimos hacia el exterior de la mansión y caminamos por los corredores hasta llegar a una mesa repleta de comida en el jardín.

-Valla Bella me sorprende que te veas mas hermosa que tu mama- me sonroje por su comentarios seguro que quería desviar el tema de la misión, hoy no me había arreglado mucho porque estaba cansada por el viaje, solo traía puesto un vestido ceñido a la cintura de color verde con un cinturón amarillo y traía puestas unas sandalia amarillas con listones verdes, además solo traía brillo labial, porque si algo detestaba era verme como una persona superficial, prefería sobre todo una coleta desordenada – es mas ni Emmett es tan perfecto como tu. – ahora si que estaba abochornada-.

-Que va, es por que eres mi padre si no ni me notarias, y en cuanto a Emmett como va a ser perfecto si nació hombre-. Me carcajee por sus caras de indignación.

Oye pequeña renacuajo vuelve a insultarme y te desmadro- ahora reí con mas ganas y lo rete- tu a mi jajá, cuando se te ofrezca- sentencie.

-Eso si hay que verlo- aseguro papa.

-Nah-Emmett con la mano le resto importancia y probó un bocado- MMMM... Esto esta muy bueno tiene relleno de fruta-festejo Emmett saboreando.

-Sigue coiieeend así y te vas a ooner eeenos perfecto-me reí con la boca llena.

Esos modales no son de una señorita decente, vez que imperfecta es Bellicienta papi jajá- mira como se carcajea en tu cara el nono este, no te dejes de este osito sulfurado y con síndrome de Down- regaño conciencia Bella indignada por la comparación.

-Mira osito cariñosito eres un…- niños- reprendió papa – mejor terminemos de comer que quiero ir de compras.

¿Tu? y adonde si se puede saber- cuestione con incredulidad.

-nosotros- corrigió

-Pero a que, si no hay necesidad; tenemos todo lo que podemos desear- recalque.

-Hay Bellita abecés creo que tanta inteligencia taponea tus conductos neuronales y no hacen buena conexión-comento con un dedo en el bigote "TOUCHE" lo mire exasperada – que tu empezaste- se defendió levantando las manos en signo de rendición - y yo le saque la lengua, sonrió de una manera tan relajada por lo que me dejo ver que estaba disfrutando de este tiempo en familia.

-Te lo explico, para Forks no podrás llevar la ropa que tienes aquí, porque allí llueve mucho y el frio es mas intenso por decirlo así además casi no hay sol por allá, así que técnicamente no podrás llevar esos atuendos- dijo señalándome.

-Ok- voy y me lavo los dientes, tomo mi bolso y salimos-.

-Ok pero no te tardes- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

Vamos Charlie creo que ya tengo ropa suficiente y los accesorios son innecesarios,- empecé a sonar desesperada, mi conciencia estaba en una habitación blanca, y trasladaba una escalera al centro de la habitación, donde había un gancho, en el que amarraba una soga y canturriaba "a situaciones extremas; medidas aun mas extremas llevábamos" ya llevábamos tres carritos para las compras y todos iban desbordándose,-creo que no volveré a salir de compras durante un buen tiempo- se quejo Bellita conciencia metiendo la cabeza en el nudo de la soga y sacando un pie al aire amenazando con tirarse.

-¡Espera!-me miraron como si estuviese loca- creo que existe el pedido electrónico - lo que me garantiza poder acercarme a un centro comercial durante los próximos años-pensé desesperada tratándome de salvarme a mi misma de la tragedia- jeje sabia que tu si entenderías –festejo conciencia y con un chasquido de dedos se esfumo.-lo consideraron y pareció gustarles la idea.

Esta bien porque aun hay cosas que no e encontrado y serán de vital importancia para nuestra estancia en Forks. Mandare que las entreguen en la residencia para el miércoles-comento pensativo, y así nos dirigimos a pagar suerte que éramos fuertes y llevábamos a Emmett porque si no juro que abría botado las bolsas en el primer descuido. Las subimos a la Chevrolet que se nos asigno y partimos a la mansión.

.

.

Estuve pasando la mirada por la habitación desde mi cama fue entonces que me tope con mi hermosa Katana Shikomizue, un hermoso regalo que me dieron por la captura de un conocido asesino a sueldo. Era hermosa, pero sin duda muy peligrosa por eso la llamaban "la guillotina de mano" y era muy útil porque prácticamente era un disfraz de un hermoso bastón negro con baño de pata en el guardamano.

El tiempo que no estuve en esta habitación no lo recuerdo pero si recordaba en que momento pise por ultima vez esta alfombra y como fue a parar el sable a mi habitación.

**FLASHBACK**

_Era invierno y se presento la oportunidad de trasladarme a Japón a una misión de casería donde buscábamos a un fugitivo llamado Alexander Brent un sobrino, según nuestras fuentes de los más grandes criminales en tráfico de personas y estupefacientes en todo el mundo. Y la misión era eliminarlo antes que entregara información sobre nuestro cuartel a sus parientes._

_El había atrapado a Susan Flint una analista y genio con las computadoras a la cual asesino sin piedad alguna cuando le exprimió toda la información que poseía sobre operaciones x._

_Era tarde cuando salía de casa de marina Keyon una agente japonesa de padres italianos, especialista en armas. La cual me acababa de entregar una preciosa Katana __Shikomizue, la cual me regalaba un herrero que la gano en un torneo, por la resolución del caso de su hijo que había sido encontrado muerto y que sus propios compañeros habían asesinado por dinero. Y se preguntaran por que me la dio, bueno porque estuve practicando hace 1 año y la verdad era muy buena con los sables. Y como no había encontrado quien me hiciera una, el me la ofreció y con gusto acepte no sin antes pagarle 200 mil dólares por su entrega al caso de su hijo además de que vi que necesitaba el dinero y a mi me sobraban unos cuantos miles._

_En Japón, en un barrio poco transitado hacia una tarde muy calurosa por eso solo traía unos jeans y una playera sin mangas y unos ALL STAR. De mi hombro pendía mi mochila y en mi mano traía un bastón. Sentía la extraña sensación de que me seguían, según eso era algo bueno porque significaba que él ya estaba trabado en nuestra trampa, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se acercara, ya era tiempo porque esta era rutina de todos los días. Caminaba dispuesta a doblar en la esquina._

_YYYYYNNNNNN…fue el crujido de las yantas al derraparse en el pavimento. Solo alcance a salvarme porque me avente tras de un auto estacionado, si no estaría ahora muerta. Se oyeron los seguros de las puertas de una camioneta desactivarse y de ella descendieron 4 tipos dispuestos a levantarme._

_Tenia que reaccionar rápido porque era cuestión de vida o muerte, mi cara no denotaba emoción alguna y mientras ellos se aproximaban yo desenvainaba mi __Shikomizue, podía ver su reluciente brillo a la luz del sol._

_La oculte tras mi pierna ahora solo tenia que esperar que estuvieran lo suficiente cerca para no equivocarme si quería seguir viva._

_De dos cosas estaba segura:_

_La primera. No me iban a matar porque seguro sus ordenes eran mantenerme con vida para sacarme información y después desecharme._

_Y la segunda. Parecían lo suficientemente imbéciles para tratar de atraparme._

_El primero un hombre corpulento de mas de 40 años y con canas se acercó con rapidez, lanzo un golpe tratando de derribarme, pero fui mas rápida que el y levante el mango de mi Katana y dirigí el filo al cerdo parado frente a mi, pude oír con suficiente claridad su grito agónico y en menos de un segundo estaba fuera de combate y del filo de mi sable caían gotas de sangre. Fue entonces que me lace sobre el resto de sus compañeros, esquivando y trazando heridas sobre su piel, sentía como mi energía fluía en paz con el universo y con movimientos de bailarina saltaba sobre mis oponentes dejándolos sin la oportunidad de defenderse. _

_En menos de tres minutos ya no eran capases de hacerme frente. Entonces escuche pasos tras de mi, voltee con tranquilidad reflejada en mi rostro, y ahí estaba el mirándome furioso._

_Se formo lentamente una sonrisa insolente en mi rostro y su furia aumento,-lamentaras profundamente tus actos –amenazo, mi sonrisa se ensancho, -adivinare, uno de estos hombres es de tu familiar- como acto involuntario voltio a ver al primer hombre que me ataco y note que estaba justo a mis pies desmayado boca arriba- trato de recuperarse pero yo lo había notado-por ser para ti, mira mi regalo-, así que fui veloz al encajar la punta de mi sable en el pecho del hombre y retorcer el mango de la manera mas cruel mientras una cruda mirada cruzaba por mi rostro._

_Su reacción fue abalanzarse sobre mí, ya que era imposible a la distancia que nos encontrábamos que yo reaccionara y me defendiera, solo que no previno la bala que le atravesó el cráneo cuando solo había dado un paso al frente._

_En la lejanía el un edificio ya se estaba levantando marina y guardaba en un maletín su rifle francotirador yo solo me di la vuelta y marque el numero de la limpieza x._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Borre esas imágenes de mi mente tratando de olvidar que la Katana era la inspiración para este cuarto y me dispuse a guardar mis bolsas en el armario, la habitación estaba igual que cuando me marche las paredes eran negras con un papel tapiz completamente diseñado para mí, en colores plata. Lo que mas me gustaba eran los cientos de colgantes de mariposas y estrellas en el techo blanco, mi cama la trajeron desde Italia y mi escritorio igual, los demás fueron mandados hacer para que no desentonaran igual con tonos plata adornando cada lugar de mi cuarto.

Oficialmente estaba agotada, no del modo físico sino emocional.

Así que no repare y me voltee boca abajo, me quite a tirones los zapatos y me dormí.

**(3:15 AM)**

Desperté con sed y como esto era muy común solo tome el vaso que había sobre el buro. Y me dispuse a dormir.

Pero algo no me lo permitía.

Es mas ahora que me ponía a pensar, las acciones de hoy demostraban que había aceptado la misión mierda tendré que razonar la situación antes de abrir mi bocaza - maldición – exclame, otra ves me daba topes de cráneo.

-Bueno igual ¿que otra opción me queda?- murmure y me levante de mala gana y me dirigí al final de la habitación. Me arrodille y retire la ventila falsa, fue cuando divise la puertilla con un teclado y un identificador de voz. Estas cajas me parecían muy buenas cuando tienes un sistema infalible como mi cerebro para recordar contraseñas porque de lo contrario todos tus documentos importantes se incinerarían y eso a mi no me convenía porque lo que estaba en esta caja era pura información de sus mas verídica fuente, información recabada durante mucho tiempo y en su estado mas puro porque contenía fotos, videos y grabaciones de hechos y no solo eso también contenía declaraciones y testimonios sobre casos muy importantes.

Teclee en letras mayúsculas: BELLITA CAINEMVHZC X2TT3 X

Y hable con vos alta y clara: Isabella Marie Swan.

Mientras teclee parpadeo la luz roja, y mientras hable se activó la luz amarilla, todo lo que tenia que hacer era poner mi pulgar en el lugar correcto y se activó la luz verde entonces se abrió mostrándome su contenido.

Esta vez tuve que reconocer que era mucha información.

Carpeta por carpeta revise, la primera contenía la información general del caso, el problema, la hipótesis, y las teorías.

La siguientes 20 fueron de desaparecidos y asuntos sin explicación aparente, estas traían imágenes y grabaciones de las victimas, además de información personal de los afectados. Así como algunas de las incongruencias al atender los casos por parte de la policía.

Las siguientes eran sicoanálisis de las victimas y por lo que leía me daba cuenta de que tenían patrones similares además de que no eran muy sociables si era gente bonita pero no destacaban.

Por ultimo tenía la carpeta con las solicitudes para el caso.

Estas las revise y anote cuales eran mis demandas y cuales eran las personas que iba a utilizar para esta misión.

Primero quería una analista conductual y luego quería un francotirador o un experto en armas, también necesitaba un experto en tecnologías y otro en explosivos, lo difícil era conseguir un protector. Pero que con eso lidiara Billy Black. Ahora si podía dormir tranquila porque mañana seria un largo día para buscar a mis especialistas y con ese pensamiento me fui a dormir.

* * *

**ESCRIBÍ BASTANTE ARRIESGÁNDOME A UN COMA CEREBRAL, PARA VER SI SE APIADAN Y ME DEJAN UN REVIEW PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAP. Y SI QUIEREN DAR ALGUNA RECOMENDACIÓN QUE ASEGURO ESTARÁ SIENDO TOMADA EN CUENTA POR CIERTO ESTE CAP. ESTA SIENDO DEDICADO A ****RARAMENTE-OSCURO POR SU APOYO Y TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA EN ESTE CAR ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE POR QUE EL PERSONAJE CONTINUARA. **

**BUENO BESOS Y HASTA PRONTO.**


	4. ALTANERIA

**HOLA ESTOY POR ACÁ DE NUEVO Y COMO DIJE ANTES ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA QUISIERA YO, PERO SON DE MEYER Y ALGUNOS OTROS SON DE MI INVENCIÓN, BUENO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP.**

* * *

Me desperté sintiéndome de maravilla, me estire y voltee a checar la hora y eran las 7:00am, no tenia sueño a pesar de dormir menos de tres horas. Por lo que me senté en la cama para después dirigirme a bañar para empezar bien el día, después cepille mi cabello y lo recogí con un pequeño broche dejando algunos mechones sueltos, me vestí con una minifalda gris a cuadros con tablones que estilizaban mis piernas, una playera negra larga y ajustada y como toque final una torera gris a cuadros, me calce unos lindos tacones de aguja grises de 10 cm, y me maquille ligeramente poniendo algo de brillo labial rosa, lápiz, delineador y mascara para pestañas.

Me felicite a mi misma por tan buen resultado, así que me dispuse a desayunar no sin antes llamar al mayordomo para que entregara la carpeta de las solicitudes al despacho de Billy.

Baje luciéndome por las escaleras, sabiendo que algunas me veían raro porque no me habían visto antes, como disfrutaba la sensación de poder, cuando los demás estaban desarmados ante mi superioridad, no es que lo disfrutara tanto solo que me fascinaba ver como se me quedaban viendo con cara de envidia cuando saludaba a altos mandos y estos me respondían gustosos además de que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia la camaradería.

Cuando llegue al comedor ya todos desayunaban, yo pase de largo con al cabeza en alto por la mesa hasta el lugar de Billy al cual por la espalda abrase y deposite un beso en su mejilla, cuando me senté en el comedor tome su lado derecho y muchas levantaron la mirada impresionadas, no había persona que tomara ese lugar porque solo a los de alta confianza se les permitía.

-¿Que tal descansaste?-cuestione para hacer más llevadero el desayuno ya que sentía muchas miradas hacia mi persona.

-bien, tomando en cuenta que acabo de llegar de viaje, que tal te fue a ti.-pregunto.

-pues bien, Salí de compras con Charlie y Emmett, y después me dedique a descansar y a prepararme para el viaje por cierto ya te envié mis solicitudes, las opciones que decidas me las mandas por correo- dije sin más.

-así que aceptaste- dijo levantando la ceja con incredulidad –dime tu si me quedaba otra opción, porque el entrenamiento de ellas no va muy bien que digamos y solo terminaran arruinando la misión- comente en voz alta y señalando a las señoritas que estaban sentadas en el comedor, algunas se removieron incomodas en sus lugares –vamos bella no seas dura, ellas no tienen maestros tan buenos como los tuyos es una pena que se hallan retirado, además unas están muy bien capacitadas y serian útiles para el desarrollo de la misión - comento penado – eso lo veremos, las espero a todas en el gim en 30 minutos y no acepto retrasos entendieron – demande con voz alta, y fulminándolas con la mirada. Asintieron, pude notar que había unas con la mirada retadoras, esta sin duda iba a ser una mañana entretenida.

Me concentre en mi desayuno por lo que me quedaba de tiempo y subí a cambiarme por una ropa mas cómoda.

Cuando baje al gim traía puesto un pescador de licra roja para mejor movilidad y una playera sin mangas negra, también traía unos tenis porque eran muy cómodos y servirían para un rato de practica.

Espere por un minuto, y empezaron a llegar las practicantes todas amontonándose en la entrada, todas venían con el atuendo para gim que consistía en una pantalonera de licra y una playera a juego con un logotipo de X-pasen- di la orden, y enseguida entraron, tenían cara de duda y expectación, podía sentir la tención en el aire, lo mas seguro es que pensaran que se realizaría un filtro para sacar algunas de la corporación, lo cual ellas no sabían pero era imposible a menos que murieran, claro no por manos nuestras sino a manos del enemigo, al menos podíamos transferirlas aun.

-Para que nos has llamado- cuestiono una hermosa morena la cual reconocí como Brenda Flintyert. Una afroamericana muy talentosa y con potencial pero con problemas de conducta. Según decían los profesores de la academia es que era muy engreída y eso a mi no me agradaba.

-Bien Brenda Flintyert estudiante de Canadá huérfana con 1 hermana de 6 años, tus notas con altos promedios d pero muy desobediente. Como esperas saber si ni siquiera me dejas iniciar- cuestione con frialdad, ella solo me miro sorprendida por la información que poseía sobre ella pero no se mostro arrepentida- todas en línea volteando a verme- ordene y enseguida se alinearon por numero.

Bien como escucharon en el comedor hay una misión de prioridad y buscamos a un excelente combatiente por lo que empezaremos por la actividad física para ver que tan preparadas están y seleccionar a tres como finalistas- termine la explicación.

-Cual es la misión y porque necesitan una de nosotras-pregunto Brenda altanera. Lo que dijo me izo gracia y no pude evitar que esa sonrisa burlona se colara entre mis labios y le conteste con suficiencia. – no es de tu incumbencia niña saber si no ganas el reto y créeme ustedes son por ahora prescindibles hasta que demuestren lo contrario- ilustre –

-Ahora sube a la lona y veremos que tan buena eres preciosa- rete; camino con firmeza y se coloco en el centro al igual que yo- quiero que observen y tomen nota de lo que hago, ahí formen parejas entendieron -Todas asintieron y buscaron su pareja posándose a su costado.

Quien quiere ser referí, tu Alejandra ¿cierto?- señale a una del grupo que reconocí porque llevaba 2 años en la corporación- ella asintió y se coloca a un costado de la lona.

Nos miro y vio que todo estuviera en orden-Empiecen- ordeno.

Camine lentamente reconociendo el terreno con una mano en la espalda y la otra en un costado, con tranquilidad reflejada en el rostro.

Brenda me miraba con desconfianza y como vio que yo no iba a empezar se abalanzo sobre mi, intento golpearme los costados con los puños pero yo era mas que buena en las luchas así que respondí con golpes en el pecho de los cuales acerté mas de tres además era muy flexible así que solo di un dos pasos atrás lo suficientemente rápido para que no tuviera la oportunidad de defenderse, utilizando mis dotes de bailarina levante mi pie derecho y gire sobre el izquierdo para tomar impulso e impactar el primero en la cabeza de Brenda, quedando esta un poco desubicada, cuando se recupero un poco, volvió a avanzar tirando patadas tratando de atinarme yo solo me cubrí y espere el momento exacto para responderle y agarrarle la pierna derecha, mi derecha quedo tras su izquierda y propinándole un golpe en la quijada, no lastimándola literalmente solo para que perdiera el equilibrio, callo, y me miro con rabia, cuando me agache para ayudarla a levantarse y con reflejos asombrosos se prendió de mi cabello y me tiro en el suelo subiéndose sobre mi, podía sentir un pequeño dolor en la cabeza pero no le tome importancia, ya que iba sin duda a desmadrar a esta osada.

Intento tomarme de las manos para impedir que me moviera, pero me retorcí y estampe mi puño sobre su rostro 7 veces como buena boxeadora, ella intento contestármelos pero yo la esquivaba o me cubría cuando la note distraída hice que nos diéramos la vuelta quedando yo sobre ella, tomándole del cabello logre que quedara boca a bajo, mientras esta intentaba girarse sobre si pero se lo impedí sentándome en su espalda y tomando sus manos las coloque sosteniéndolas firmemente con una mano y con la otra tome un puño de cabello y lo jale haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor pero no me importo-si una superior trata de enseñarte algo será mejor que sierres tu bocona y prestes atención a las indicaciones-hable lentamente para que me entendiera- ¿entendiste? – Trato de asentir pero solo logro lastimarse poniendo una mueca de dolor y pude ver lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos además de pequeños hematomas en el rostro- te pregunte que si entendiste- demande levantando la voz – si – dijo en un pequeño susurro.

-TAT-TAT-TAT- resonó en la habitación, levante la mirada molesta buscando la procedencia de los aplausos. Y en la puerta se encontraba Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las manos juntas, lo que me aclaraba quien aplaudía segundos antes.- valla, valla Swan veo que tienes la situación controlada- sonrió – yo que quería ayudarte- dijo con un puchero que lo hacia ver mucho mas niño.

Me acorde en que situación me encontraba así que me levante y ayude a Brenda a ponerse de pie y le dije que se podía retirar y conservando la dignidad que le quedaba se marcho.

-Vamos Emmett que propones- cuestione altanera y limpiándome los rastros de sangre de las manos cortesía de Brendita.

-tu y yo en esa lona ahora- propuso, le dedique una sonrisa, le di la espalda y camine al centro, - oye que esto sea mas emocionante- propuso mientras me lanzaba una barra de bambú de un metro que utilizábamos para entrenar la cual cogí en el aire, el también tomo una y camino al centro.

Tomamos una posición defensiva con un metro y medio de distancia, mirándonos a los ojos, retándonos con la mirada. -Comiencen- dijo Alejandra.

Fui la primera en atacar, estirando mi brazo con la barra en el con el objetivo de hacerlo perder el aire, el bloqueo con la suya desviando la mía y se aproximó blandiendo su barra la cual desvié con un movimiento de mano, si algo tenia que reconocer es que Emmett era muy bueno a demás de muy, pero muy fuerte.

Se abalanzo e izo movimientos muy rápidos con la barra logrando acertarme en la pierna izquierda dejándome con una dolorosa contracción muscular pero no salió ninguna expresión de mi rostro, yo contrataque y le di en el pecho pero igual resistió, cuando se apresuró hacia mi, retrocedí pero se me enredaron los pies y caí de espada logrando con poco cubrirme de su asalto.

Hice un giro de 360° sobre mi cuerpo quedando en cuclillas, aprovechando mi posición le pegue en las rodillas haciendo que se le doblaran, recuperándose volvió a atacar con la barra el alto, si no fue porque gire sobre mi cuerpo en manos y pies 2 veces quedando a dos metros de distancia seguro me abría dado en la cabeza. Nos acercamos, con la distancia correcta utilice una patada en el pecho que él no se esperaba y comencé a golpearlo con velocidad en los costados con la barra de bambú, Emmett trataba de apartarse pero yo avanzaba con el.

-Isabella podrías venir ahora, usted también joven Swan-demando Fernando el mayordomo, él trabajaba con Billy desde hace varias décadas y era de su total confianza porque Billy le havia ayudado económicamente para mantener a su familia y él le era totalmente leal.

Me detuve pero estaba muy pendiente de los movimientos de Emmett-enseguida-conteste.

Y como lo esperaba Emmett intento golpearme por la espalda mientras contestaba pero lo bloquee y le pegue en el tobillo con la barra haciendo que se doblegara y aproveche y le pegue en la espalda dejándolo fuera de combate. – Siempre estén pendientes de los movimientos de sus contrincantes y si la cagan pues arréglenlo,-comente mirando a mis espectadoras - y tu Emmett te espero-finalice.

Me dirigí a la puerta – no es justo- comento enfurruñado levantándose,-yo la habría vencido si no fuera por el pingüino- refiriéndose al mayordomo, y haciendo un tierno puchero mientras se revisaba por si tenia alguna herida.

-Señorita me pidió el señor Black que se presenten en la oficina para ultimar los detalles de la misión-

-Ok vamos para allá-finalice y partí rumbo a la oficina con Emmett pisándome los talones.

.

.

-TOC-TOC tocamos la puerta – adelante -contesto Billy- tomen asiento - ordeno y nosotros obedecimos.

Ya estamos acá, dime que me conseguiste todo lo de la lista?-cuestione

Tengo todos tus requisitos y en cuanto a tus encargos, pues te encontré a varios agentes que están altamente capacitados para esta labor y te tengo su información recabada.

Me dio un pequeño informe que leí de inmediato.

AGENTE VULTURI: _Demetri__ Vulturi_

EDAD: _18 AÑOS hombre_

OPERACIÓN: _cazador, rastreador y especialista en armas (__.357 Magnum__, P90, PKM y Barett M82A1, etc.) __PROTECTOR_

AGENTE X: _Marina Keyon_

EDAD:_ 20 AÑOS mujer_

OPERACIÓN:_ Especialista en armas (m4, francotirador calibre 50, 9mm y barreta, _Remington M40A1_)._

AGENTE VULTURI: _Félix Vulturi_

EDAD: _23 Años hombre_

OPERACIÓN: _gran peleador en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y especialista en la calibre 22 y 9mm. Además utiliza navajas y cuchillos para combate y posee una fuerza descomunal._

AGENTE DEL EJÉRCITO: _Jasper Hale_

EDAD: _17 Años hombre_

OPERACIÓN: _analista y experto en explosivos, gran peleador cuerpo a cuerpo el mejor de su generación._

AGENTE VUTURI: _Orión Vulturi_

EDAD: _16 Años mujer_

OPERACIÓN: _experta en tecnologías_

Después de leer el pequeño informe, quede bastante tranquila porque para ser sincera yo había trabajado con todos ellos y eran excelentes agentes, además estaría orión, que era mi amiga desde que tenia memoria pero que por asares del destino o mas bien por ordenes de Aro Vulturi su padre, la mando a Italia a estrenarse en la rama de las tecnologías.

-¿Cuando se reunirán con nosotros?-demande- bueno una vez que tu llegues ellos ya estarán instalados, también tu padre estará ahí porque salió esta mañana - comento – ok esta bien entonces, una vez resuelto esto puedo irme tranquila a prepararme para el viaje- me levante con Emmett a mi espalda que sorpresivamente se había mantenido callado ya que el no tenia mucho trato con Billy – bueno entonces que tengan un buen viaje- con esto salimos de su oficina y nos dirigimos a mi habitación entre platicas triviales, un vez ahí empaque todo lo que necesitaba, nos duchamos cada quien en su respectivo baño y nos pusimos ropa cómoda y abrigadora entonces partimos directo al aeropuerto alrededor de las 5:00pm.

El abordaje fue tranquilo y rápido, alas 7:00pm ya estábamos despegando directo a Seattle, un vuelo con poca turbulencia y los lujos de primera clase cosa que no aproveche porque acabe dormida.

La azafata nos despertó para que nos colocáramos los cinturones, Cuando aterrizamos agradecimos a ser precavidos porque a pesar de ser primavera aquí el clima era mucho mas frio por suerte abordamos una avioneta que nos dejaría en Forks como a las 6 de la mañana.

Este tiempo no lo dormí porque estaba incomoda, me dedique a escuchar un poco de música clásica en mi iPod cuando menos me lo espere aterrizo y descendimos de la avioneta sintiendo un frio abrazador, recogimos nuestro equipaje- espera llamare a Charlie- me dijo Emmett mientras me tomaba de la mano y me conducía a la salida del pequeño aeropuerto con teléfono en mano.

-no hace falta, mira el carrito que nos vino a recibir- comente anonadada mirando a mi padre en asiento de conductor.

-Pero que mendigo viejo y yo a pata- reclamo indignado Emmett al ver un Jepp gris claramente nuevo.

Charlie se detuvo frente a nosotros y descendió para ayudarnos con nuestro equipaje, una vez dentro este subimos al carro yo enfrente y Emmett atrás porque seguía enfurruñado, no platicamos durante el trayecto para disfrutar de paisaje lluvioso.

Condujo por una carretera donde el mayor atractivo era un bosque alienígena donde todo era verde, pasamos el pueblo y continuamos asta llegar a un camino de terracería el cual no se veía si no prestabas atención a los arboles leñados, condujo cerca de 5 minutos y por fin se estaciono frente un gran portón.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver semejante edificación en medio del bosque.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE NO LOS DECEPCIONE EL CAP. JURO Y PERJURO QUE ME ESFORCÉ ESCRIBIENDO Y EMPIEZO A RESENTIR EL NO DORMIR Y EL MALCOMER POR ENTREGAR ALGO DECENTE PARA LEER, ESPERO DEJEN REVIEWS**

**UN AVISO IMPORTANTE: NO ASEGURO QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ACTUALICE PRONTO PORQUE "MAMI" ENTRO A ESTUDIAR CRIMINOLOGÍA EN LA UNÍ Y TENGO UN MALDITO TRABAJO DE 12HORAS DIARIAS "UFF MALDITOS EXPLOTADORES" ASÍ QUE NO CREO TENER TIEMPO MAS QUE PARA RESPIRAR PERO ASEGURO QUE NO ABANDONARE EL FIC, PORQUE SI A MI NO ME GUSTA QUE ME LO HAGAN YO NO LO HARE, **

**PARA FINALIZAR UN AGRADECIMIENTO AQUELLA GENTE QUE ME LEE Y DEJA COMENTARIO DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS SON USTEDES MI FUENTE DE ENERGÍA Y A LA QUE NO DEJA TAMBIÉN PORQUE SIQUIERA ME A LEÍDO IGUAL UN BESO ENORME PARA TODAS.**

**EN EL SIG. CAPITULO TENDREMOS NUESTRO PRIMER ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS E/B, A/J, EN EL INSTITUTO Y PODRÁN ENTENDER MUCHO MEJOR LA HISTORIA QUE ASTA AHORA ES UN POCO ENREDADA PERO PRONTO SE REVELARAN MISTERIOS QUE LOS PROPIOS PROTAGONISTAS DESCONOCEN Y QUE AFECTARA EN SU DESTINO. **

**MALAS NUEVAS :**

**TENGO QUE ENTRAR A QUIROFANO POR UN PROBLEMA EN LAS COSTILLAS PROXIMAMENTE ASI QUE TENDRE QUE ACTUALIZAR ANTES DEL MIERCOLES, PROMETO QUE SERA UN CAP. DECENTE, ESPERO LEERLAS DESPUES DEL MIERCOLES Y SI NO PUES FUE UN PLACER CONOCERLAS. JEJE QUE DRAMATICA ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO.**


	5. NUEVAS APARIENCIAS editado

**CHICAS POR FIN EL CAP. TERMINADO Y EDITADO SI ENCUENTRAN ALGUNA FALLA HÁGANMELA SABER POR FAVOR NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

* * *

Seguro en este momento estaba tirando baba, porque tenia frente a mi un hermoso portón pero eso no fue lo que me impresiono sino el hecho de reconocer el tipo, ya que era uno muy moderno, además de ser hermoso de color plata y con relieves abstractos tenia un sistema de seguridad muy avanzado porque reaccionaba al movimiento, por ejemplo, un impacto aria que se bloqueara con enormes barras de acero que se cruzaban porque bajaban y subían de los muros, además de que se electrificaba al instante.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunte a mi padre que me miraba divertido –bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, un lugar completamente nuestro-comento con felicidad accionando el despeje de la entrada.

¿Pero como? Si yo pensé que rentaríamos habitaciones en algún hotel, además cuando compraste este lugar- comente anonadada quedando aun mas maravillada por la perfecta edificación que tenia enfrente, admirando la belleza de tal lugar, ya que el paisaje completaba el escenario para una postal – no compre la casa solo fue el terreno, hace mas de 18 años que lo adquirí y la casa la mande a construir hace solo tres, con la herencia de tu mama y mis ahorros- comento con un brillo especial en la mirada mientras habría la entrada al garaje subterráneo que no había notado mientras avanzábamos las luces se prendían para dar mejor vista del interior, dejando al descubierto 6 bultos, seguramente carros cubiertos con lonas el resto del lugar era todavía mas espacioso- además se han hecho algunas modificaciones y ampliaciones en la parte trasera donde se mejoro el jardín y se coloco un kiosco totalmente de Vibrio para poder convivir sin la molestia de la lluvia y completamente equipado para parrilladas, además hay una alberca acondicionada en el interior de la "casa"- comento con jovialidad haciendo énfasis cuando pronuncio casa por que mas que unas casa era una hermosa mansión de dos pisos de alto con un estilo romano.

Una vez a dentro, y estacionados descendimos del Jepp y nos metimos a la casa por una puerta con detector de huella digital.

¡GUAUU! fue la única expresión que me salió, estábamos en el recibidor, un lugar amplio y acogedor donde predominaba el estilo romano como en el exterior pero con la diferencia de que estaba todo muy moderno.

-Valla papa este lugar es increíble teniendo en cuenta la seguridad – refiriéndome a la reja, comente todavía admirando la belleza del lugar.

Esto no es nada bellita, toda la casa tiene sistemas de seguridad, como cámaras que vienen desde el sendero de la carretera hasta el exterior como interior de la mansión, hay sensores en las ventanas y puertas que al tratar de forzarlas pare que se abran se bloquean con barras de acero impidiendo ser abiertas- comento Emmett muy feliz- y ¿si la casa se quema con nosotros adentro?- cuestione con la ceja alzada, retándolo a que encontrara una buena respuesta.

-pues seria imposible porque la casa es contra incendios por el material aislante que se utilizo- comento muy pagado de si mismo, y presumiendo lo obvio- además hay sótano con salida hacia el exterior y todas las puertas tienes detector de huellas digitales, como de reconocimiento facial y de voz para las habitaciones importantes por si alguien intenta entrar se mandaran señales de alerta a todos nuestros dispositivos de comunicación- termino Emmett con una cara radiante, se le notaba mucho que disfrutaba vivir en estas condiciones, ya que uno se sentía como en una película de james Bonn

-bueno chicos será mejor que vallan a sus habitaciones a descansar, mas tarde mandare a subir sus maletas, por lo que no hay que preocuparse porque están muy bien equipadas todas, a las diez los mando a llamar para el desayunen mientras vallan asearse- termino papa, Emmett no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces por que salió disparado por las escaleras - por cierto bella tu habitación es la ultima del lado derecho del segundo piso a la derecha espero y te guste la decoración hija, además quiero presentarte a la que acompañara a tu habitación- a esto ultimo le puse una cara de confusión por lo que enseguida saco un pequeño control en el cual acciono un botón y enseguida apareció por el pasillo una hermosa mujer de unos 40 años con facciones preciosas y con un hermoso tono de piel rojizo pero con un porte elegantísimo, tenia una expresión dulce aun que algo dura por sus rasgos, era a simple vista una persona que imponía su autoridad, por una extraña razón comprendí que no era una simple ama de llaves, por la forma que ambos, Charlie y Sue se miraban, por lo que me removí incomoda mientras este hacia la presentación correspondiente.

Isabella ella es Sue Clearwater una amiga mía que vive en esta casa, Sue ella es Isabella Swan mi hija.

-mucho gusto - respondí mientras me aproxime y bese ambas mejillas de la mujer mostrando toda mi educación, a lo que ella respondió igual que yo –igualmente- respondió.

-Bueno padre me gustaría ir a ducharme- me apresure a decir ya que estaba algo incomoda-si no te importa me retiro-finalice caminando hacia las escaleras moviéndome con impaciencia, pero deteniéndome a esperar a Sue, cuando llego a mi subimos juntas, mientras caminábamos iba diciéndome para que se utilizaba cada habitación y quien la ocupaba yo mientras tanto memorizaba cada detalle sintiendo una pequeña sensación de enojo- mientras te acostumbras a memorizar todo el lugar tendrás un mapa en la habitación para que no te pierdas-comento ofreciendo ayuda- no hará falta, solo con verlo memorizare todo el lugar-conteste con frialdad y levantando mi cabeza dando a entender mi posición, no entendía porque pero sentía celos de esta mujer, por que ella tenia claramente la atención de Charlie y yo mientras tanto estuve recluida varios años lejos de él, sentía de pronto unas ganas inmensas de llorar y gritarles que desaparecieran todos de mi vida ya que estaba acostumbrada a vivir sin todos ellos.

El resto del recorrido lo pasamos en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta del final del pasillo, la cual abrió para mí utilizando el marcador electrónico en la pared.

-después del desayuno iras a la sala de control donde se tomaran tus datos para la base de los sensores, eso es todo, entonces se te espera abajo a las 10:00 en punto- y con eso se dio la vuelta y se marcho por donde veníamos, no sin antes voltear y decirme claramente-nos gusta la puntualidad-remarco.

-ok-conteste monótonamente.

Me di la vuelta, entre y cerré la puerta con seguro, cerré los ojos y deje que la rabia me invadiera, estampe mi pie con la puerta varias beses con fuerza asta que fue suficiente para que me dolieran los dedos. Sentí como las lagrimas caían por mi rostro, era algo que sin duda no podía evitar al pensar que mi padre, el puto de Charlie ya había sustituido a mi madre con esa mujer.

Lentamente me senté en el suelo y abrace mis piernas con mis brazos, dejándome llevar por el dolor que sentía, en este momento me sentía una mierda que solo era utilizada para salvar vidas, porque nunca Charlie fue para llamarme o visitarme mientras entrenaba, y ya sabia la razón, todo era culpa de esta u otras mujeres que de seguro pasaron por su vida y yo de estúpida, esperando con ansias su visita, -pero que ingenua eres bellita, es que acaso no vez que ella solo quiere su dinero o tu te crees el cuento de que ella le da su "amistad" a cambio de simple cariño, acaso no viste los diamantes que colgaban de su cuello y ese traje de diseñador que portaba- susurro mi conciencia en mi oído mientras me abrazaba- levanta la mirada Isabella -ordeno- ella no nos conviene, al menos hay que tenerla vigilada y hay que investigar su pasado, para no cometer errores de los cuales nos podamos arrepentir, entendiste pequeña-pregunto mientras me tomaba de la barbilla y limpiaba mis lagrimas-claro muñeca ¿te he dicho cuanto te amo por tranquilizarme cuando lo necesito?-cuestione- claro ahora vete a bañar porque ya son las nueve y tienes que estar arrasadora y fuerte-demando alarmada, entonces me di cuenta que tenia razón por lo que me apresure a lo que atine era el baño porque había otra puerta mas que no revise, el lugar me dejo impactada porque era un lugar amplio y estaba muy bien equipado, tenia una regadera y un jacuzzi, un baño ahorrador y un lavamanos todo en tonos azules marino y blancos dando un toque innovador porque los azulejos eran de diseños abstractos azules.

Sin duda este era un buen lugar para relajarse. Así que me desvestí con prisa y me metí bajo el chorro de agua fría en la redera, sentí un placer enorme poder ducharme y poder relajarme aunque sea por unos minutos, tarde alrededor de 15 minutos bañándome, cuando Salí del agua seque mis pies en el pequeño tapete, y mi cuerpo lo envolví en una toalla esponjosa, Salí y rebusque en los cajones, donde había lencería y cosméticos además había fondos falsos que al presionarlos se levantaban y mostraban un pequeño arsenal.

-Valla pero si son más paranoicos que yo- pensé, donde demonios esta la ropa, me cuestione. Saque del cajón un pequeño conjunto de lencería verde que consistía en un cachetero y un sostén con diseño de margaritas.

Me los puse y enrede mi cabello con la toalla mientras me dirigía a la puerta que ignore hace un rato y la abrí sin ningún esfuerzo.

Si antes estaba impresionada ahora me había quedado muda porque frente a mi estaban barios percheros con ropa de todos los tipos colgando, al fondo había un armario lleno de zapatos de todos los tipos y de todas la marcas, pero sorpresivamente todos eran de mi talla, sin duda este era el sueño de toda chica.

Había infinidad de cosméticos que iban desde cremas para el pelo hasta lociones para el cuerpo, shampoo, tintes para pelo, mascarillas, maquillajes, etc. también había un montón de bolsas de mano y accesorios para todas ocasiones.

Estaba impresionada tenia que admitir que me gustaba este mundo porque no en todas misiones teníamos los beneficios de ahora, alguna vez me tuve que bañar en una fuente porque no tenia un solo peso hasta que se nos ocurrió la increíble idea de practicar malabarismo para poder tener comida y lugar decente donde dormir.

No tenia tiempo de pensar en el pasado, cosas que tal vez no iba a volver a revivir porque no tenia sentido, además yo ya tenía todo el éxito y apoyo de los altos mandos así que por ese lado yo ya no me preocupaba porque tenia mis propios gatos que estarían encantados de realizar lo que yo les ordenara.

Esta vez elegí un conjunto conservador, un vestido con falda de tubo de manga larga, en color azul rey que me llegaba a las rodillas, con un cinturón ancho gris en la cintura, y unos tacones azules serrados de plataforma y tacón de aguja, no me maquille solo me recogí el pelo con un broche.

Salí de la habitación con rumbo al comedor, eran las 9:55am.

El lugar era acogedor por el estilo romano pero tenia un toque bastante elegante, en el comedor había 14 lugares los cuales ya estaban ocupados por todos los integrantes de mi equipo, por papa y por Emmett además estaba Sue y otros muchachos, entre ellos estaba Alejandra la novia de Alec y el mismo Alec, estaba jane la gemela de Alec y estaba un joven de piel rojiza al cual no reconocí.

-hola- salude

-Hola- respondieron todos, tome la silla del lado izquierdo de mi padre en la mesa que era la única disponible.

-padre, que tal tu día- intente iniciar una conversación con Charlie, este levanto la ceja pero contesto.

Muy bien Isabella, me gusta tenerlos a los dos cerca- dijo mirándonos consecuentemente a Emmett y a mi- creo que es la mejor forma de estar tranquilo cuando sé que están ambos bien.

En la mesa todos estaban callados, supongo que incomodos por la situación familiar.

Del extremo derecho estaba Charlie sentado, a su lado derecho estaban sentados Emmett, Sue, el muchacho moreno, Alejandra, Alec y Demetri; en su lado izquierdo estábamos yo, Jasper el muchacho rubio al cual reconocí por la foto de su expediente, marina, orión, jane y había un lugar vacío, por ultimo en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa se encontraba Félix Vulturi.

Sue llamo pedir el desayuno el cual fue traído por mozos, el cual consistía en huevos revueltos, beicon, fruta picada, ensalada, y panecillos, también se sirvió te, café y jugo si así se deseaba.

Serví en mi plato un poco de todo ya que tenia bastante hambre y además todo estaba delicioso, comiendo con propiedad, en este momento me puse a pensar como las cosas evolucionan con tal rapidez, cuando era niña y vivía en Italia, a mis 5 añitos me hicieron aprender a punta de reglazos como debía comportarme con propiedad en las distintas ocasiones, aun tenia un corte en la mano izquierda cuando falle al identificar cual era el cubierto para el suflé, eso izo que frunciera el ceño ante tal recuerdo.

¿Que te molesta?-cuestiona Charlie.

Oh nada solo pensaba en los detalles para la misión- mentí descaradamente, todos voltearon a vernos ya que a ellos también les interesaba esa información.

Bueno creo que ya conoces a tu equipo, ellos al igual que tu serán integrados al instituto claro que en grados diferentes, tendrán que recabar información por el tiempo que sea necesario, después de que tengan las pruebas procederemos a actuar contra los culpable, cuando terminemos el desayuno subiremos a la sala de juntas para revisar todos el expediente y vallan relacionándose con el caso- todos estábamos expectantes, pero no menciono nada mas, así que dimos por terminada la conversación. Una vez terminado de desayunar, nos levantamos en silencio y salimos del comedor rumbo a la sala de juntas ahí nos reunimos.

Bueno todos tomen asiento por favor- pidió Charlie- estamos aquí para conocer a detalle esta misión, como todos saben hace mas de 2 años a habido movimientos turbios en los alrededores, no les pusimos en su momento la debida atención porque se nos izo irrelevante ya que pensábamos que las desapariciones y amenazas eran por grupos pequeños de delincuentes o solo jóvenes rebeldes fuera de control, pensábamos que eran venganzas, pero de un tiempo acá empezó a moverse el mercado negro, donde se ofertaban jóvenes y droga al mayor postor, eso fue lo que nos alertó y nos dimos cuenta que nos enfrenamos a un grupo criminal muy organizado.

Prendió el proyector y enseguida apareció la foto de un hombre y una mujer- ellos son los elementos clave en esta situación, su nombres son james y victoria- el hombre y la mujer tenían un aspecto desalineado, el aparecía vestido de mezclilla y con el pelo largo atado en una coleta, la mujer traía ropas ajustadas asiéndola ver como prostituta, con el pelo rojo intenso e indomable por la cantidad de rizos y de cabello.

Ellos han sido visto en todas las situaciones y no le importa mostrar que son cómplices y que se vea su participación en los delitos, luego esta este hombre – cambio la diapositiva y apareció ante nuestros ojos la imagen de un hombre con traje y con rastas- Laurent, el también a sido visto en la escena del crimen y se ha rastreado sus finanzas porque según mis fuentes él es uno de sus proveedores.

Así siguió mostrándonos fotos de los sospechosos y algunas de sus actividades.

Bueno ya saben esto así que creo que es conveniente que se enteren de una vez por que llegaron este fin de semana, mañana van a su primer día de clases dijo refiriéndose a mi equipo, todos los demás seremos la reserva para situaciones complicadas- soltó de pronto la bomba todos teníamos abiertos los ojos y unos intentaron protestar pero Charlie los interrumpió.

Chicos, chicos controlaos todo saldrá bien, creo que ustedes son muy maduros para enfrentar esta situación, confió en ustedes y sé que serán capaces de sacar esta misión a flote-finalizo la conversación con una mirada dura. Se levanto de la mesa y abandono la sala.

.

.

Como pude encontré la sala de control, ahí estaba de espalda, la pequeña orión, con su elegancia y sofisticación de siempre, me recordaba mucho a aro por su estatura y su cabello totalmente lizo y negro, tenia los ojos de su padre, un profundo azul, pero las facciones de su madre Sulpicia eran inconfundibles y su cuerpo era menudo perfecto para su edad.

-Hola orión- salude

La aludida dio un respingo y se aferro al escritorio que tenia enfrente-hola- murmuro viendo hacía la pared.

Definitivamente tiene que seguir enfadada,- que tal tu vida hasta ahora- comente como quien no quiere la cosa. Cuestionando con aire de curiosidad, supongo que aun piensa que por mi culpa aro se la llevo.

-bien, desde que me entrene, soy completamente independiente, además estoy por abrir un "negocio" de hackers-comento con falsa seguridad

-que bien te felicito- finalice con notoria incomodidad.

-EEMM Billy me ha mandado a lo del registro digital- comente con inocencia.

-enseguida te atiendo solo dame unos segundos- hasta ahí duro la conversación.

.

.

Eran las doce y cuarto de la madrugada, y yo aun no podía pegar pestañas, estaba ansiosa por lo que pudiera suceder, demonios era el instituto y si entendía bien estaba lleno de chiquillos mamones, y la verdad que flojera me provocaban.

Cambie mi apariencia como muchas otras veces he hecho, ahora tenia el cabello totalmente liso y tenia extensiones para hacerlo mas largo, también lo teñí pero con productos naturales para que no se me maltratara, lo cual significaba que tenia que realizar el proceso de pintado varias veces al mes.

Tenia unos lentes de contacto de color gris, también me sometí a un tratamiento facial, me arregle las manos y los pies.

Tenía una apariencia diferente y me veía muy bien, por eso no abría problema, solo que no sabia como me trataría la vida en este ámbito.

Solo vivirlo para aprenderlo, con este pensamiento caí en la inconciencia.

.

05:00am

.

Todo a mí alrededor era consumido por el fuego y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, consumía mi casa y en ella estaban Charlie y Emmett, esto sin duda era horrible.

Desperté sudada y con los bellos erizados, no quería volver a dormir por miedo a volver a la pesadilla. Así que me levante y me metí al baño para tomar una larga ducha, el agua estaba caliente y había muchos aromas combinados, estuve en un profundo trance hasta que sentí todos mis músculos relajados, entonces Salí y me seque con una toalla, me puse la ropa interior para luego ir hasta el vestidor y escoger unos jeans negros entubados, una blusa roja escotada y unos mortíferos botines rojos con 15 cm de altura, me maquille como me enseño marina con una sombra oscura, rímel, lápiz y un hermoso labial rojo, no utilice rubor por que ese era mas que natural.

Baje a la cocina y solo desayune unos panecillos y un poco de jugo, Salí apresurada al garaje y me sorprendí al ver a todos los de mi equipo esperándome.

-hola chicos ¿como amanecieron?- intente poner mi mejor cara de felicidad, pero al parecer no funciono.

-Bien- dijeron monódicamente, con las caras gachas-vamos chicos saben que no me gustan las caras largas, sé que esto es difícil por que no es lo que esperábamos, es una oportunidad genial para saber de verdad si tantos años de teoría, han servido para saber relacionarnos con los humanos comunes, además ¿no les gustaría experimentar con su vida durante unas semanas?-comente con cierta maldad en la voz.

Todos me miraron escépticos y otros dubitativos- vamos que puede pasar que sea peor que la muerte, además no quiero que olviden el plan, soy María McCarthy Swan y soy prima de Emmett Swan y ustedes Vulturi son mis amigos en cuanto a Jasper él es mi prometido y somos compañeros inseparable- comente para todos.

Todos relajaron sus facciones pero capte algo que me alarmo pero que no quise mencionar, todos parecían recelosos mientras que Jasper tenia la mirada perdida y una mueca de sufrimiento.

-marina iras en el Ferrari de Demetri- este asintió y se monto en el carro.

-Tu Orión iras con Félix en su Audi Y tu Jasper saldrás conmigo en el corvette, irán todos detrás del coche ¿entendido?-todos asintieron y una vez montados abrí la puerta del garaje desde el asiento del copiloto, salimos rumbo a la salida en donde se abrieron las puertas negras, y salimos directo a la carretera, eran las 07:30 am así que llegamos a buena hora al instituto.

Ganándonos muchas miradas curiosas de los que transitaban por los pasillos, cuando nos apresuramos a aparcar, descendimos con tranquilidad y nos reunimos frente el Audi de Félix.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que vallamos por los horarios- dije mientras tomaba de la mano a Jasper y lo arrastraba hacia rectoría.

-buenos días- salude con cara de fastidio a la señora que se encontraba frente al escritorio, mientras esta levantaba su cara con gesto sorprendido pero enseguida lo normalizo-buenos días soy la señora Francis Cope y soy la secretaria de la institución en que puedo ayudarlos-

-Buenos días-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con voz aburrida- queremos recoger los horarios de nuestras clases- comento Félix con una mueca de fastidio, queriendo que la secretaria tuviera una impresión importante de nosotros.

-Nombres y grados por favor- todos dimos lo que nos pidió y nos entrego un pequeño mapa a cada uno con su respectivo horario.

Salimos de la rectoría y partimos al estacionamiento por las mochilas donde ya nos esperaba Emmett con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, recargado en mi corvette, sentí un coraje impresionante al verlo aplastado sobre mi auto que no me importo donde estábamos y me acerque a él con aire amenazante- será mejor que bajes tu trasero de mi auto o te lo pateare- amenace, el solo sonrió mas y se me abalanzo abrazándome ganándonos mas miradas de curiosidad.

Tratando de zafarme de su abrazo trastabille y caí de espalda, o al menos eso pareció por que nunca sentí el frio piso, solo sentí unos brazos cálidos alrededor de mi cintura que enviaron descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo lo cual me desconcertó.

Volteando a ver la fuente de los brazos me encontré con un dios griego, era un joven con un hermoso rostro y cabellos cobrizo rebelde, sus ojos eran de un verde jade intenso, y sus labios tenían una mueca dibujada seguro por la incomodidad del momento.

-Lo siento no era mi intención caerme- comente con incomodidad mientras el me ayudaba a incorporarme, sentía las mejilla calientes.

-No hay problema solo ten cuidado para la próxima- comento con voz gélida y se retiro hacia la rectoría.

Yo tenia una cara de póker por sus palabras pero con facilidad la recompuse y camine de la mano con Jasper mientras Orión nos hacia guardia a la espalda por que nos tocaba la primera hora juntos, tenia que aceptar que ese muchacho me había dejado impresionada.

* * *

**HOLA, HOLA CORAZONES.**

**POR FIN CHICAS PUDE TERMINAR EL CAP. DE VERDAD UNA DISCULPA A TODAS LAS QUE ME SIGUEN AUN. LES MANDO UN BESO ENORME.**

**NO PODÍA SEGUIR EL CAP. POR PROBLEMAS CON LA UNÍ, ES QUE ME ENCARGAN MUCHA TAREA Y A LAS QUE SE PREGUNTAN COMO ESTA MI ESTADO DE SALUD LE DIGO QUE YA CASI CUMPLO UN MES Y MI RECUPERACIÓN VA AVANZANDO CONSIDERABLEMENTE, DE VERDAD ES QUE NO PODÍA ESTAR FRENTE A UN ORDENADOR SIN QUE ME DOLIERA LA CABEZA Y AUN ME PASA, PERO YA MEJORARA, AHORA INTENTO ELIMINAR TODO RESTO DE ANEMIA DE MI CUERPO POR QUE SI EN LOS ESTUDIOS, SALÍ ALGO MAL POR ESO LAS EXHORTO A COMER Y A CUIDAR BALANCEADAMENTE SU DIETA POR QUE EL MALPASARSE TRAE MAS PROBLEMAS QUE BENEFICIOS.**

**POR ULTIMO SOLO ME QUEDA AGRADECER A LAS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME COMENTARIO, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS XOXO Y A LAS LECTORAS ANÓNIMAS LES MANDO UN BESO POR SU TIEMPECITO.**

**ME DESPIDO DEJÁNDOLES MI FACEBOOK PARA LA QUE DESEE PRESIONARME POR ESE MEDIO, SOLO AVISO QUE A LA O EL QUE ME MANDE SOLICITUD DEJE UN MENSAJE PARA ESPECIFICAR PARA QUE, ¿ENTENDIDO? POR QUE NO ACOSTUMBRO A ACEPTAR A GENTE QUE NO CONOZCO. UN BESOTE Y ASTA PRONTO, ACLARACIONES YA SABEN DONDE PEDIRLAS. **

** facebookPUNTOcomDIAGONALflor PUNTOolguinreyes LAS MAYUSCULAS YA SABEN QUE SIGNIFICA NO?**


	6. TU MALA ELECCION

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. **

Tenia la cabeza en el joven que impacte, recordaba sus masculinas facciones, y su cálido tacto, podría jurar que sentí en descarga eléctrica cuando lo toque.

-Es atractivo- comento Jasper mirando al frente con la misma cara de sufrimiento de hace un rato.

-perdón, pero de quien hablas- me confundió su comentario.

-el joven con el que chocaste en el estacionamiento- termino de decir y sentí mis mejillas rojas de la vergüenza al ser tan obvia , el solo pinto una pequeña sonrisa y comento- tienes el seño fruncido y la mirada perdida desde que te topaste con el, no hay que ser adivino cuando presencias ambas cosas no crees, pero creo que es ilegal que pienses en otro mientras tienes a tu prometido del brazo- comento alzando las cejas, yo estaba sorprendida por la muestra de acercamiento que mostraba Jasper ya que desde que llegue a la casa solo se encerraba en la habitación –solo me preguntaba por qué se comporto tan frio conmigo- me defendí.

-bueno uno no siempre sabe el porqué de las situaciones, por que en su actitud pueden influir mil factores que excusarían su comportamiento, así que dime tu por que cuando estabas en el comedor te mostraste celosa de Sue- yo tenia la ceja alzada y me cuestionaba si contestarle o no ya que él era el psicoanalista.

-no me gusta que las mujeres se aprovechen de él, de mi papa, es solo eso- dije una verdad a medias así que eso no me convertía en mentirosa – dime tu por que tienes esa cara de sufrimiento –sentí que metí el dedo en la yaga por que cambio sus facciones por una mueca dura – cuando me digas la verdad, tal vez te conteste- finalizo con una cara de indiferencia, me tomo por la nuca plantándome un beso cuando estábamos en la entrada del salón de literatura y que beso, tenia unos labios suaves y carnosos, no era muy escandaloso pero estaba segura que era para dar la primera impresión de nuestra persona, cuando me soltó se notaba complacido con los resultados por que la mayoría nos miraba y estaba segura que para lo hora del receso ya toda la escuela sabrá de nuestra supuesta relación, tenia las mejillas calientes pero me comporte como si no hubiera pasado nada tomando a Jasper de la mano, nos adentramos al salón y con la suerte sonriéndonos pudimos conseguir unos lugares muy buenos hasta el final del aula.

El profesor de la clase entro al salón con unas canas en el pelo largo y unas ropas poco combinadas dio la orden de que todos ocuparan sus lugares, precia que teníamos imán por que volteo a vernos como el resto del grupo- hola chicos como habrán notado hoy se incorporaron 3 alumnos a esta clase de literatura, soy el profesor Raül Jones y me gustaría que pasaran al frente para que se presentaran ante el resto del grupo y saciaran la sed de curiosidad- planteo con jovialidad en el rostro lo que me llevo a pensar que era un maestro cotilla.

Con todo el valor que reuní me puse de pie y camine al frente de la clase segunda por Orión y Jasper en la retaguardia. El rostro de todos en el salón era de curiosidad, tanta que me hubiera gustado tener mi gas pimienta para rosearlos o al menos a aquellos con cara de perversión.

-Soy Orión Vulturi y tengo 16 años, soy Jasper Hale y tengo 17 años, soy María McCarthy tengo 17 años.- Comentamos lo mas serios posibles.

Una joven poco atractiva, o al menos eso parecía ya que tenia maquillaje hasta en las orejas y con cara de mapache levanto la mano con intención de realizar una pregunta-adelante- apremio el señor jones- tienes alguna relación amorosa jazz- pregunto con voz empalagosa y levantando la ceja sugestivamente-si señorita tengo una prometida y es María tenemos 3 años de relación y creo que es la mujer perfecta para mi- dijo levantando mi mano derecha donde descansaba un anillo demasiado grade para mi gusto, pero que tenia una belleza extraordinaria, podía ver en su expresión que pretendía no mentir demasiado ya que no dijo que me amaba pero dando por zanjeado el tema.

Otro muchacho de facciones asiáticas levanto la mano y pregunto-¿te interesan los chicos como yo Orión?- la aludida levanto la ceja –no la verdad es que no- contesto fríamente.

-mi nombre es Mike ¿María saldrías conmigo?- pregunto un mocoso de ojos azules y de cara bonita.

-no- así preguntaron 30 veces más hasta que el profesor cotilla aprobó el cambio de hora.

Estaba exasperada y muy molesta con estos niños, por que tenían que ser tan impertinentes

-uff que bueno que tengo calculo así sirve y me despejo- Orión tenia cara de incomodidad. Los veo en el receso-culmino y salió en dirección al salón correspondiente con su paso agitado.

Las otras clases que tenia eran historia universal y derecho las cuales me fue muy bien y por suerte los profesores eran mas centrados y solo nos presentaron.

**Receso**.

Tenia la mente atiborrada de estupideces y mi conciencia empezaba a tomar una apariencia borrosa y ya no me transmitía tranquilidad.

Caminaba a la cafetería para encontrarme con mis compañeros, y en el pasillo me encontraba miradas morbosas y pervertidas, además no faltaba la estúpida que me mirara como si fuera una amenaza.

No me preocupaba por ellas solo eran un inconveniente y mi futuro objeto de investigación.

Caminando y meneando las caderas, era mi objetivo, estaba a escasos metros de entrar a la cafetería que se encontraba al final del pasillo repleto de los cajones de los alumnos de la institución, entonces fue cuando sentí una fuerte presión en el brazo derecho, y al voltear para detectar el origen de la presión de lo primero que me percate es que era una mano femenina y que tenia unas largas uñas y arregladas con un tono rojo, al levantar la vista para ver a la dueña de aquella mano me encontré con una mujer hermosa, con melena pelirroja y lacia hasta las caderas y con facciones de modelo, una nariz recta, pómulos perfectos y una cara asimétrica, una mirada azul profunda y unos labios finos. Y del cuerpo ni mencionarlo era muy esbelta con muchas curvas.

Pero Eso no era un impedimento para partirle la cara a esta zorra, venia enfundada en un pantalón entubado y una blusa de marca, y los tacones negros eran de 12 cm de diseñador y me parecía que había unos así en mi armario cosa que nunca los tocaría por culpa de esta puñetera perra.

Sentí como me empujaba y fui a parar de rodillas en el suelo junto a los armarios, se empezaron a escuchar muchas rizas y comentarios burlones, los que me calentaban y me impulsaron a levantarme lentamente y con toda la dignidad y orgullo del cual era portadora.

-muy buena Tanya esta si que te salió excelente- comento burlona otra joven que tenia la misma pinta que la mencionada Tanya. Solo que esta tenía el pelo rubio. Supuse que eran familia.

Se dieron la vuelta dispuestas a hirse pero a mi nadie me hace algo y sale librada como si nada.

Tenia una mirada retadora y de mis labios salió la peor ofensa que conocía –la perra marca su territorio e intenta marcar su macho, creo que también lo hacen las prostitutas- comente con la mano en la barbilla simulando pensar.

Como si le hubiera recordado a su madre volteo con los ojos llameando y con una sonrisa socarrona agrega –en conclusión tu madre era una perra prostituta- tenia la cara roja de furia y retrocedió los pasos avanzados con la mano en alto para golpearme, antes de que su palma impactara mi rostro la intercepte y le inmovilice los nervios, solo me miro con coraje y con una mueca de dolor callo sobre sus rodillas quedando a baja altura, sus acompañantes me miraron incrédulas, y no tardaron en abalanzarse contra mi pero yo no tenia el reconocimiento de lenta y las imposibilite con mis piernas y con la mano derecha que era la que tenia libre, todo el pasillo miraba a escena y muchos no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían por que los tenían abiertos como platos.

Baje mi rostro hasta quedar a la altura del de Tanya y le dije fuerte y claro –no te metas conmigo y juro que me portare bien, pero si me tocas los cojones te dejare invalida y te arrepentirás de haberme conocido- dije con totalmente cabreada, con esto ultimo avente su mano y callo de boca, encogida se llevo la mano sana a la otra y empezó a sobarla, yo solo me di la vuelta como si nada hubiera pasado, busque arrugas en mi ropa y las deshice, como del polvo que traía en mis manos, me recompuse y antes de atravesar la puerta me voltee y vi que se terminaban de levantar las zorras que en ese momento me voltearon a ver con cara de pocos amigos a lo que les respondí poniendo mi mejor sonrisa y lanzándoles un beso.

**ACLARACIONES: NO SE SI NO LES GUSTA EL CAP. O SI LES ENCANTA, ES QUE MALDITA SEA, POCAS SE DIGNAN A PRESIONAR O A COMENTAR (se los agradezco) Y ME PARECE QUE NO LES AGRADA EL FIC. QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECE, Y NO HAY MUCHO APOYO NI SIQUIERA SUGERENCIAS. (CAMINANDO POR LA HABITACIÓN ENFADADA)**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP. LE AGRADE Y SI AUMENTAMOS EL NUMERO DE REVIEWS SUBIRÉ EL VIERNES. (Gesticulando con las manos y hablando claro)**

**ESTOY EN UN PROCESO DE SANACIÓN Y TENGO TAREAS Y MIS DISCULPAS A LAS QUE SON FIELES Y ME LEEN LES MANDO UN BESO Y JURO QUE YA ESTOY MEJOR Y QUE PRONTO ESTE FIC TOMARA MAS CUERPO, SABEN QUE PARA MI ES IMPORTANTÍSIMA LA UNÍ PERO NO LAS DEJARE DESCUIDADAS HASTA PRONTO Y YA SABEN QUE "PARA RECIBIR HAY QUE DAR" SIN MAS UN ABRAZO Y HASTA EL VIERNES SI ASÍ LO QUIEREN.**

Próximo cap: -tienes que elegirme a mi- decía el chico de la camisa desarreglada de nombre Joel, -no, no el mio es el mejor y con mayor organización- dijo ben el novio de Ángela – no chicos maría ira conmigo- dijo una vocecilla como las replicas de las campanas, cuando mire a la dueña de la voz, capte que era una muchacha muy bonita y que tenia un acento dulce y una mirada cálida precia una hada.

-Lo siento chicos pero yo ya elegí uno- dije con incomodidad


	7. GOTAS DE LLUVIA corregido

**ACÁ EL CAP. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

Sentía los aires de grandeza transitar por mis venas y hasta ahora comprendía que era lo que sentía Emmett al portarse brabucón y al realizar yo esa conducta visualice que no estaba nada mal si el objetivo era sobresalir.

Tras el acto vandálico que cometí, ingrese a la cafetería con mi paso recompuesto y contoneando las caderas, en la mesa mas alejada ya estaban los integrantes del equipo, camine allí y tome mi lugar al lado de Jasper, este entrelazo nuestros dedos y susurro – me encantas – sin proponérmelo me sonroje y le sonreí tímidamente.

-como alguien puede ser tan ciego y no verte, abandonarte y no tratarte como tu te mereces, porque así te veo yo- susurraba quedamente Jasper y yo me sentí confundida, no sabia si lo que me decía, tenia un toque de realidad o era solo para apantallar, de todas maneras yo ya estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y no me sentía totalmente cómoda, peor no era algo feo por que no todos los días tienes a alguien como Jasper, así tan guapo, caballeroso y atento, a tu lado susurrando palabras bonitas y quien no correspondería a tal alago, por lo que me voltee lentamente y uní nuestros labios, sintiendo la presión del ambiente, e impulsada por la magia del momento empezamos a mover las bocas en sincronía, al principio con una paciencia y devoción pero luego evolucionándolo y convirtiéndolo en algo demandante, necesitado, estábamos tan enfrascados en nuestro mundo que no nos percatamos que una persona venia caminando a nosotros con una sonrisa y con intenciones de arruinarnos, solo volteamos hasta que sentí un liquido viscoso y frio empaparme.

Estaba furiosa, no furiosa era poco, estaba iracunda, a mi a Isabella Marie Swan nadie le hacia tal monstruosidad, levante la mirada lentamente y me encontré con la mirada azul, esa que empezaba a aborrecer.

Con rapidez tome mi jugo de naranja que venia incluido en el desayuno que consistía en puré de papas, guisado en chile rojo y totopos, ¡sin duda el amarillo resaltaría su atuendo!

No di tiempo a reaccionar y avente el contenido del vaso a su rostro, el cual estaba con una mueca indescifrable-¡perra! Grito y se dio la vuelta marchándose al baño supongo, yo opte por irme a casa y lavarme porque pronto seria "la comida andante". Salí de la cafetería con la cabeza gacha y tras de mi caminaba Jasper, el murmullo que levantamos era ensordecedor, todas las mesas atiborradas de mocosos se hacían eternas hasta la salida.

Tenía que manejar, así que opte por caminar, no serian más que unos cuantos kilómetros y estaba más que acostumbrada al aire libre, por que por nada del mundo dejaría manchas en el tapiz o los asientos de piel de mi auto.

Jasper no venia conmigo porque se quedaría a guardar mis pertenencias y ya que el solo tenia algunas manchas por lo que optaría por una ducha en el lavabo.

Me quite los tacones y los cambie por unos cómodos zapatos de piso que tenia en la cajuela y me enjuague un poco quitando los excesos de comida, me despedí de el con un adiós y partí rumbo a casa.

Llevaba caminando mas de 5 minutos y la verdad es que hacia mucho frio, además las nubes no podían estar mas oscuras, tan ensimismada iba mirando el paisaje verdezco que no me percate del volvo que se me emparejaba.

-oye si quieres tener pulmonía para mañana vas por buen camino, seguro que la lluvia te será de gran ayuda- dijo una voz divertida y restándole importancia a la situación.

Voltee sorprendida ha ver al dueño de semejante voz, por que percibí el tono aterciopelado y la verdad estaba incrédula, frente a mi estaba el adonis del estacionamiento.

-Si seria divertido escucharte, pero perdón que no me quede a platicar pero es que planeo pescar la pulmonía y tu interrumpes mi concentración- dije con un tono socarrón, y como si fuera un castigo de dios empezaron a caer enormes gotas de agua que enseguida empezaron a replicar sobre el asfalto, podía seguir caminando con este clima pero estaba muy descubierta y ya empezaba a titiritar por que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y el agua congelada no ayudaba haciendo que en acto reflejo volteara a ver al cielo negro y maldecirlo en voz alta, gracias a mi debilidad en menos de 10 segundos ya tenia al adonis cubriéndome los hombros con su cazadora y empujándome al cobijo de su auto.

Tenia que admitir que esto era placentero, el calor y el olor del auto lograron que no pusiera en su lugar al dueño que después obligarme a entrar al auto subió como alma que leva el diablo al asiento del conductor y arranco rumbo a casa, estaba confundida y contrariada pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¡como carajos me subí al carro de un desconocido! ¿Es que era retrasada o algo por el estilo? ¡peleaba en voz alta mi conciencia!

-¡para el auto!- ordene con voz autoritaria, el solo volteo a verme confundido pero milagrosamente me izo caso.

-que pasa ahora- pregunto, yo estaba mas calientita ahora y pensaba con claridad, él podía ser el cómplice de la banda de secuestradores y yo aquí como una inocente y estúpida que caí en su trampa.

-Quiero bajar- dije mientras me dispuse a abrir la puerta pero me percate que tenía seguro y este solo salía si el conductor lo desactivaba, jale la manija varias veces intentando abrirla con calma.

-no soy ningún acosador ni mucho menos un secuestrador- dijo levantando las manos al aire en señal de rendición pero con una sonrisa torcida al adivinar mis pensamientos-soy Edward Cullen Masen y soy alumno de primer año en el instituto- dijo con lentitud como si pensara que era retrasada pero con la misma sonrisa en el rostro lo cual me tenia muy confundida por su cambio de humor.

-no te entiendo- dije muy confundida.

- que mi nombr…-intento decir.

-No tonto eso si entendí, pero no comprendo tu cambio de actitud, primero en el estacionamiento me trataste muy mal y ahora haces bromas, ¿acaso eres bipolar?- cuestione seriamente tratando de no burlarme en su cara.

-algo, pero de que hablas Maria, te salvo la vida y así te portas con tu superhéroe, me hieres no vez que también tengo sentimientos- comento fingiéndose herido y luego se carcajeo lo cual no pude reprimirme y lo imite.

Descubrí en el transcurso a casa que Edward era un muchacho divertido por que continuamos una conversación amena y divertida de camino a la mansión. El logro desinhibirme en tan poco tiempo con cosas tan triviales que la verdad no tenían ni la mas mínima importancia, pero que se estaba clavando en el fondo de mi mente, había algo que me rondaba por la cabeza y eso era el apellido Masen – oye Edward ¿te suena el nombre Elizabeth?- me miro con una ceja alzada y tardo un poco en contestarme pero al fin lo izo y su respuesta me impresiono.

-si hay una Elizabeth, Elizabeth masen para ser exactos, ella era mi abuela, nunca la conocí por que vivía el Ratmanov, Rusia, ella murió cuando era un bebe así que no te puedo dar mas detalles- finalizo con duda y asombro en su voz- ¿porque preguntas?- cuestiono con una curiosidad muy reflejada en sus facciones.

- no por nada, solo que cuando vivía en Italia escuche hablar de una mujer con el mismo nombre que tu abuela pero ella era española, y como tus facciones son muy parecidos a los de allá los relacione, ohh no me hagas caso solo soy muy fantasiosa y la verdad es que a veces me paso con mi imaginación- balbuceaba rápidamente y si respirar a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa que me robo el aliento y me descoloco.

-no hay problema Maria la curiosidad la tiene todo el mundo- finalizo tratando de tranquilizarme.

- no me digas Maria, solo Mari-

-esta bien solo Mari- comento con burla a lo que le respondí aventándolo del hombro juguetonamente- ya llegamos cenicienta a su mansión, perdone a este humilde siervo, que fue muy malo en la mañana y no pretendía serlo, así que hasta aquí para la carrosa espero que el hechizo no termine nunca y pueda seguir disfrutando de su compañía- comento de forma dramática, sonreí y antes de bajar me atreví a plantarle un beso en el cachete y sonreírle en agradecimiento al acompañarme e irme a dejar a casa, -gracias príncipe Edward espero verle en clase – sin mas me di la vuelta y camine hacia el portón que automáticamente se abrió al estar a 2 metros de él, y se cerro en el momento en que traspase el perímetro. Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Edward mirándome fijamente y al cual despedí con la mano pero con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Entre en el lobi y me sorprendí al encontrarme con Seth que ahora que lo recordaba era mi hermanastro, solo tenia una mirada calculadora y con una fuerte contradicción en la mueca.

-Que fue lo que paso, por que llegaste a esta hora y sin los demás- fue su acusación, yo estaba mas que sorprendida por que en días pasados no me había hablado y ahora se atrevía a cuestionar mis acciones.

-que te importa a ti niñato ahora apártate que tengo que cambiarme- subí a mi habitación, busque mi piyama mas cómoda que consistía en un pantalón y una blusa de manga larga con estampado de flores, me metí a bañar cuando estuve limpia me tumbe en la cama, saque del cajón mi laptop y me puse a investigar sobre la vida de Elizabeth Masen que era el nombre que me rondaba en la cabeza.

Seria mucha coincidencia que la abuela de Edward fuera rusa y que la persona que me presto el avión y que ayuda la CIA tuvieran el mismo nombre y que las 2 tuvieran la misma nacionalidad, todo esto era muy confuso pero yo tenia mucha habilidad para averiguar cosas y esta vez no seria la excepción.

Busque durante horas y la verdad había recabado información importante como que la abuela de Edward fue asesinada y que esta dejo familia sin identificar, o que esta tenia influencias muy importantes, pero de ahí en mas no había nada, ni fechas, ni sitios, ni una miserable referencia.

Lo que tenia ya era un avance y esto lo iba a investigar afondo, así que tome algunos apuntes y luego le pediría a Orión que me ayudara en la búsqueda. Pero por lo mientas descansaría un rato ya lo esto seria para mañana.

Recogí mi habitación e hice algo de tarea, cuando dio la hora de cenar baje y como ya estaban todos ahí solo me senté y me puse a cenar.

-¿quien era el muchacho que te trajo?-fue la pregunta de Charlie mientras miraba su plato y picaba algo de carne.

-su nombre es Edward Cullen y es estudiante de 1er año en el instituto, una muchacha tropezó y me tiro comida encima- censure- y cuando venia caminando a casa empezó a llover y el iba pasando por la calle así que me dio un aventón ya que hacia mucho frio-finalice.

-MMM-medito- ¿y no pensaste que era un cómplice de la banda de secuestradores?-pregunto con visible enfado.

-no soy estúpida si a eso te refieres, además he dejado muy en claro que soy auto suficiente- comente con visible enfado- si me disculpan iré a dormir- finalice cortante levantándome del comedor enfadada, dirigiéndome a la habitación recordé a Elizabeth.

Entre rápido y en la mesita de noche estada mi libreta de notas, de esta cogí una hoja y anote en ella los datos y fechas de Elizabeth Masen y su ubicación en Rusia cuando vivía, anote en letras grandes CONFIDENCIAL.

Ya Orión sabía lo que tenía que hacer con esa información, primero lo investigaría y luego me pasaría un informe detallado pero todo en completo secreto.

Antes de irme a la cama salí de la habitación y deslice por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de Orión la pequeña nota, sin mas me encamine a mis aposentos y me enrosque entre las sabanas, ya mañana seria un nuevo día, después de todo este día agitado caí dormida.

5:20 am

TRUN – TRUN – TRUN – TRUN

Ese maldito despertador sonaba como si lo hubiera comprado ayer, hacia un sonido muy estridente y si no apretabas la combinación no dejaba de pitar.

Cuando lo pude callar yo ya no tenia ni pisca de sueño, por lo que me metí al armario a buscar ropa para hoy.

Me decidí por un pantalón entubado de mezclilla gris, y una blusa morada con escote en v de manga larga, y lo acompañaría con unas botas grises con tacón de plataforma con 9 cm de altura, y como ropa interior llevaría un hilo dental y un sostén plateados.

Me metí a la ducha, aseándome bien, lave mi pelo con champú de fresas y me enjabone muy bien cuando estuve lo suficientemente convencida de mi limpieza salí y me enrolle con una bata, me seque el pelo y lo cepille quitando todos los nudos.

Cuando estuve vestida, planche mi pelo y lo arregle dejándolo caer sobre mi espalda, me maquille de manera suave recalcando los tonos morados y un brillo de alta duración incoloro.

Baje a desayunar temprano no eran ni las 6: 40 así que me pude a desayunar algo elaborado decidí por unos panecillos con mermelada y un baso de leche con chocolate y unas tortitas de natilla, ya que había unas preparadas y los demás ya estaban desayunando.

Cuando termine baje al garaje y me encontré con una motocicleta de carreras GUZZI VSR 500 en perfecto estado, no creo que se enojen si la tomo prestada.

Me colgué la mochila y me monte en la moto tomando del cobertizo un casco rosa del mismo tono que la moto.

Conduje hasta la salida del garaje y abrí la puerta, cuando estuve fuera me dirigí rumbo a la puerta y se abrió automáticamente dándome paso a la carretera.

* * *

**BUENO E AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP.**

Aclaración: en el cap. se maneja el nombre de Elizabeth masen y se preguntan por qué, es que me confundí en el primer cap. y puse Esmeralda cuando en realidad era Elizabeth. Después se aclararan todas las dudas en esta enredada historian . ¿Si me entienden no? YA LO CORREGI.

**jaja que error o horror desgarrafal volvi a cometer. pido disculpas publicamente, es que ando algo tonta con tanto examen, puse isabella en lugar de maria en la comversacion con edward y eso me lo izo saber IZA RIBON, gracias y perdon de nuevo.**

**ISA ROBSTEN- TE COMPRENDO A TODOS NOS PASA LO DE LA FLOJERA AL LOGEARNOS. Y NO TE PREOCUPES NO ME LO TOMO A MAL TU COMENTARIO SOLO QUE ABECÉS ME PONGO DE MAL HUMOR Y POR LO GENERAL HAGO COSAS ESTÚPIDAS. **** YO ESTOY EN CONTRA DE CONDICIONAR CAPS. SOLO QUE ANDABA BAJA DE ANIMOSA. I´M SORRY****. ME AGRADA QUE TE GUSTARA TE MANDO BESOS Y ESPERO QUE ESTÉS CONMIGO EN ESTA AVENTURA.**

**ANTUSS-GRACIAS CARIÑO POR TOMARTE TU TIEMPO EN LEERME, CREO QUE ESTA VEZ LO HICE MEJOR, O ¿QUE OPINAS?, SI ES COMÚN CONFUNDIRNOS CUANDO NO ESTÁN SEPARADOS LOS PÁRRAFOS CORRECTAMENTE PERDÓN, BESOS Y HASTA PRONTO.**

**TOMATAZOS YA SABEN DONDE. **

**Y LES MANDO UN BESO ENORME HASTA PRONTO.**


	8. NOTA DE CONTINUACION 19 A 20 DE ENERO

NOTA DE CONTINUACIÓN 19/ENERO

Hola sé que no tengo perdón de dios, los he abandonado, y merezco la horca, la situación es bastante difícil, me mandaron a un lugar donde no hay mas que candiles de petróleo, jajá y es muy cierto anduve por Veracruz, mi salud esta pasando por un momento difícil, por lo mismo me mandaron a donde había "paz y tranquilidad". Pero no había red. Y eso me mata, así que como mi salud no mejora, quiero estar donde me siento bien y no publicar me hace sentir un mounstro, me hace sentir que ya las estoy abandonando. Malditos doctores no me dan mas que problemas, lo único que me tranquilizaba era la uní pero ya no es suficiente.

Así que continuare con mis historias, espero poder actualizar para esta madrugada y mañana esta nota ya no estará. Seguiré miss x, mi luz tal vez tarde un poco más pero también tendrá un final.

Saludos y ya saben acepto tomatazos.

Atentamente Flor.


End file.
